Notre Paradis, Notre Destruction
by HNPassus
Summary: - Tu t'permets de disparaitre, comme ça, sans rien dire, alors qu'on a perdu tous nos amis dans cette putain de guerre. Pense à Luna, à Remus, qu'auraient-ils pensé de ton abandon, hm? Et tu reviens, comme ça, comme une.. Trainée. Je ne comprends pas. - La ferme, Ron. Tout ça, c'est fini. Il est temps que tu tournes la page, la vie continue. Arrête de me faire chier, ok?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Notre Paradis, Notre Destruction.

**Auteur: **HNPassus.

**Disclaimers**: Les personnages appartiennent J.K Rowling, sans qui cette fiction n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Seule la trame de l'histoire est à moi.

**Rated:** M ; relations explicites, scènes de violence & de tortures. Âmes sensible, s'abstenir.

**Pairing:** HG/DM.

**Résumé:** « Tu t'permets de disparaitre, comme ça, sans rien dire, alors qu'on a perdu tous nos amis dans cette putain de guerre. Pense à Luna, à Remus, qu'auraient-ils pensé de ton abandon, hm? Et tu reviens, comme ça, comme une.. Trainée. Je ne comprends pas. » - « La ferme, Ron. Tout ça, c'est fini. Il est temps que tu tournes la page, la vie continue. »

**Note:** Me voilà partie pour ma première fiction. Elle concernera le couple Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris, mais c'est la première fois que je partage ici. J'espère trouver en vous un peu de soutien. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite au passage. Enjoy! HNPassus.

* * *

_01 Septembre. 10h45. Quai 9 ¾._

Comme tous les jours de rentrée, la grande gueule de la gare avalait un flot noirâtre d'élèves excités. Parmi eux, les Héros de la Grande Guerre, autant que les enfants de Mangemorts, qui revenait terminer leur dernière année, gâchée par cette foutue Guerre. Au milieu de cette foule, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Ginny Weasley scrutaient les visages, le front plissé d'inquiétude. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que leur meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, avait disparu de la circulation. Pendant toutes ces semaines, ils n'ont reçu aucune lettre, aucun signe. Elle aurait pût être morte que personne ne l'aurait su. Pourtant, elle était restée avec eux, pour soigner les blesser et relever le ministère. Puis, du jour au lendemain, elle avait disparu. Son appartement était encore plein, ses affaires encore dans ses placards, son lit parfaitement fait. Tout était propre, rangé, classé, mais ne dégageait pas l'habituelle chaleur que le trio ressentait toujours en se rendant chez leur amie. Tout était glacial, comme figé. Elle n'était plus là, ils le savaient. Et malgré tous leurs efforts, elle ne revint pas. Alors ils eurent l'espoir fou de la voir rejoindre Poudlard, eux qui savaient que rien n'avait plus d'importance que ses études, à ses yeux.

Sa valise volant devant elle, une cigarette à la main, Hermione Granger fendait la foule, les gens s'écartant sur son passage. Ses cheveux blonds, méchés de rose, étaient coupés au carré et partaient dans tous les sens, lui donnant un petit air négligé et sauvage. Son nez était décoré d'un piercing, un petit diamant rouge, et un tatouage habillait son aine, un serpent émeraude entouré autour d'une rose piquante. Seule, elle avançait, un sourire en coin glacé sur les lèvres, son passage ponctué de cris de surprise étouffés et de murmures pressés. Elle arriva devant le trio d'amis, qui la dévisageait avec incompréhension. Leur lançant un regard indifférent, elle avança droit devant elle, lorsque Ron la héla. S'arrêtant brusquement, elle se tourna lentement, et fit face au rouquin, alors qu'un silence de plomb tomba sur la gare bondée.

- Mione..

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, hm? _demanda-t'elle d'une voix glaciale._

- Tu.. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

- Quoi? Mon look ne te plait pas? J'en ai rien à faire, je ne suis pas là pour te satisfaire.

- Non, Hermione, c'est pas ça, c'est juste.. Pourquoi t'es si agressive, déjà? Et puis tu t'permets de disparaitre, comme ça, sans rien dire, alors qu'on a perdu tous nos amis dans cette putain de guerre. Pense à Fred, à Remus, qu'auraient-ils pensé de ton abandon, hm? Et tu reviens, comme ça, comme une.. Trainée. Je ne comprends pas. _dit-il, une dureté froide teintant sa voix, alors que sa sœur glissa une main réconfortante sur son épaule._

- La ferme, Ron. Tout ça, c'est fini. Il est temps que tu tournes la page, la vie continue. Arrête de me faire chier, ok? Ça ne fait pas dix minutes et j'en ai déjà plus qu'assez de ta présence toxique.

La tension semblait monter dans le silence ambiant, ce comportement était loin de tout ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer en regardant Hermione. Même en temps de guerre, elle avait toujours su rester droite et digne. Et maintenant.. La colère brillait dans ses prunelles chocolat, et irradiait de tout son corps. Elle demandait juste à ce qu'on la laisse vivre tranquillement. Elle aussi avait droit à un nouveau départ, non? Ron tenta de s'approcher d'elle, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le corps d'Hermione réagit immédiatement, recevant une décharge électrique. Vivement, elle se recula et hurla au rouquin, choqué, de la lâcher. Depuis la Guerre, elle ne supportait plus les contacts humains, sauf si elle les initiait. Elle avait été bien trop marquée par tous les morts, et toute cette violence gratuite. Elle avait eu bien trop mal. Plongée dans ses pensées, le souffle court, elle s'aperçut que sa cigarette était consommée. Par automatisme, elle en tira une nouvelle de son paquet et, fébrile, la porta entre ses lèvres, y imprimant la trace de son rouge à lèvres carmin. En un regard, la cigarette s'embrassa doucement, et Hermione tira une longue latte, pour sentir une fois de plus la nicotine s'infiltrer dans son sang. Inspirant doucement, elle se calma légèrement, mais lorsque Ginny esquissa un mouvement vers elle, la blonde pointa sa baguette dans sa direction, sans se soucier des regards choqués.

- Ne m'approche pas.

- Mais Hermione.. C'est pas toi, ça..

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, bordel? C'est peut-être moi, maintenant! C'est peut-être ce que je suis devenue! Foutez-moi la paix!

Sentant que la situation allait rapidement déraper s'il n'intervenait pas, un jeune homme blond au visage dur et froid s'avança près de la demoiselle et, avec précaution, posa sa main sur la sienne, en lançant de sa voix tranchante.

- Laisse tomber, Granger. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. J'en ai marre de t'attendre, il faut qu'on y aille.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher, tu sais que je ne veux pas qu'on me touche ! _elle hurla le dernier mot en plongeant ses prunelles enragées dans celles, orageuses, du blondinet._

- Et moi je te dis qu'on doit s'arracher, maintenant. Dépêches-toi.

- Malfoy? Mais qu'est-ce que.. _avança Ron, totalement perdu._

- La ferme, Weasley, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. c_oupa Draco d'une voix incisive._

Cherchant dans la foule, ledit Malfoy indiqua d'un signe de tête le train à Hermione. Mordant sa lèvre, elle darda son regard enflammé sur les gens autour d'elle, puis suivit le jeune blond, devant l'incompréhension totale et le choc commun aux gens présent. Il fallait croire qu'Hermione Granger, la Combattante, celle qui s'était relevé bien plus vite que tout le monde, avait bel et bien plus souffert que n'importe qui.. Lorsque le duo rejoignit les marches, ils entrèrent dans le train, sans plus de cérémonie, et prirent un compartiment vide, dans lequel ils s'installèrent.

Sur le quai, le silence glacé semblait figer tous les spectateurs de cette scène bien étrange. Le sifflet puissant du train qui brisa le silence sembla les ramener à la réalité. Tous les élèves firent leur au revoir à leur famille, confinés dans cette ambiance gelée. Tous montèrent dans le train, qui entreprit à nouveau son inlassable voyage vers le château de Poudlard..

* * *

_**Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette fiction. En espérant que cela vous ai plu, laissez votre review au passage. Bises à tous ! HNPassus, à votre service. .**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Notre Paradis, Notre Destruction.

**Auteur:** HNPassus.

**Disclaimers:** Les personnages appartiennent J.K Rowling, sans qui cette fiction n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Seule la trame de l'histoire est à moi.

**Rated:** M ; relations explicites, scènes de violence & de tortures. Âmes sensible, s'abstenir.

**Pairing:** HG/DM.

**Résumé:** « Tu t'permets de disparaitre, comme ça, sans rien dire, alors qu'on a perdu tous nos amis dans cette putain de guerre. Pense à Luna, à Remus, qu'auraient-ils pensé de ton abandon, hm? Et tu reviens, comme ça, comme une.. Trainée. Je ne comprends pas. » - « La ferme, Ron. Tout ça, c'est fini. Il est temps que tu tournes la page, la vie continue. »

**Note:** Voilà le second chapter de la fiction. Comme vous le voyez, je ne poste absolument pas régulièrement, car je déteste prévoir en avance. Donc voilà, j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre et à me soutenir, malgré cela.. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage. En parlant de reviews, merci beaucoup pour celles que vous avez postées pour le premier chapitre. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez des réponses avec ce chapitre. Merci encore, vous êtes des amours. Enjoy! HNPassus.

* * *

01 Octobre. 14h15. Salle de Potions.

Installée au fond de la salle, Hermione grattait son parchemin avec sa plume, esquissant quelques formes, invisibles à l'oeil de son voisin. En effet, Harry Potter, totalement désintéressé du cours du professeur Slughorn, avait la tête penchée sur le parchemin de la jolie blonde, essayant tant bien que mal de discerner quels étaient les dessins qu'elle traçait inlassablement depuis une longue heure déjà.

Harry était le seul qu'Hermione acceptait encore auprès d'elle. Elle savait qu'il avait souffert, autant qu'elle. Et malgré l'incompréhension et le refus d'Hermione de s'expliquer, ils parvenaient quand même à avoir une discussion, un échange, une présence. Cela énervait parfois Draco, mais il ne disait rien, jamais. De toute façon, il n'aurait rien put dire.

- Mione..

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je suis occupée. Si c'est pour tes notes de potions va voir ailleurs Potter.

- Je me fiche des potions, Herm'. J'veux voir c'que tu dessines.

- Non.

- Hermione..

- J'ai dis non. Ne m'énerve pas, veux-tu.

- Très bien..

Dans un soupir, Harry retrouva son mutisme. Puis il sortit sa baguette et, d'un petit coup sec, attira le parchemin à lui. Au risque de s'attirer les foudres de la lionne, il voulait à tout prix savoir ce qu'elle dessinait. C'est pourquoi une fois le parchemin en main, il descendit rapidement et sortit sans explications du cours de potions, suivit de près par Hermione, sous le regard d'un Slughorn totalement surprit de perdre ainsi deux élèves sans raisons apparentes.

Le brun s'arrêta au fond des cachots, abrité sous une petite alcôve, et découvrit enfin le parchemin. Ses yeux s'aggrandirent sous la surprise. C'était magnifique, mais tellement douloureux de voir ce qui s'étendait sous ses doigts. C'était Hermione. L'ancienne Hermione, celle qui souriait, celle qui aimait. Elle était allongée dans un cercueil, mutilée, sa peau déchirée par les lames d'une pluie de couteaux. Devant le cercueil, la nouvelle Hermione souriait. Elle-même avait un couteau à la main, et son poignet était menotté à celui de la morte, menottes dont elle crochetait la serrure.

Le coeur de Harry se mit à battre à tout rompre. C'était donc ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était morte. Son Hermione était morte. Il ne la retrouverait pas, jamais. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir abandonné. Sa main se mit à trembler, et la colère vint enflammer ses veines. Elle avait pourtant été là, toujours, après cette foutue Guerre. Elle semblait aller tellement bien, à cette préiode.. Il aurait dut voir la lueur au fond de ses yeux, celle qui se cachait derrière la détermination qui brûlait dans ses prunelles. Elle avait donné sa vie pour préserver celle des autres. Elle n'était plus rien. Et il n'avait pas sut empêcher cela d'arriver. Il s'en voulait tellement..

Un rire froid monta à quelques mètres de lui, et Hermione immergea de l'ombre, face à lui. Il la dévisagea avec peine, ses grands yeux verts reflétant toute sa douleur et toute sa peine.

- Fallait pas être curieux si tu ne peux pas le supporter, Potter.

- Je..

- Ne le dis pas. Tu faisais ce que tu avais à faire, j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. Maintenant, tu sais ce que je suis allée faire, quand je suis partie.

- Non, je ne le sais pas.

- Je suis allée l'enterrer, Harry,_ fit-elle d'une voix douce_, je ne suis plus Elle, Elle n'est plus moi. C'est fini, désormais.

- Et Malefoy, que fait-il là, lui?

- Draco, _elle insista sur son prénom_, et moi avons fait un double enterrement.

- Tu veux dire que lui aussi..?

- A quoi t'attendais-tu, Potter? C'était un être humain, avant d'être un monstre. Tous les monstres sont humains, tu le sais mieux que personne.

- Pourquoi parles-tu au passé? Hermione, je ne te comprends plus, je n'y arrive plus..

- Nous ne sommes plus des êtres humains, Harry. Malefoy et moi sommes morts. Il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre.

Elle tourna lentement les talons, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait mal, mais elle savait qu'elle devait se détacher de lui. Il était la seule chose qui la ramenait à son passé, elle devait l'effacer. C'était nécessaire.

- Je te laisse le dessin. Prends soin de toi, Harry. Tu vivras bien pour deux, j'en suis sûre.

- Hermione, que fais-tu..?

- Je me libère. Je nous libère.

- Non, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça, Mione, ne m'abandonne pas..

- C'est trop tard, je l'ai fait depuis déjà longtemps. Et c'était une erreur de croire que je pourrais continuer à être proche de toi. Nous sommes des étrangers, c'est tout. La page se tourne.

Et elle s'en alla. Droite, fière, digne, elle quitta l'endroit sans se retourner, laissant derrirèe elle un Harry dévasté par sa tristesse. Il venait de perdre sa meilleure amie. Non. Il avait perdu sa soeur, sa famille. Et ça, c'était sans doute la chose qui lui avait fait le plus de mal depuis bien longtemps.

Hermione sortit des cachots et se mit à errer dans les couloirs, sans but, l'esprit vague. Puis elle entra dans une salle vide, le souffle court, des sanglots lui étranglant la gorge. Elle ferma les yeux, et le regard douloureux de Harry s'imprima sur ses paupières. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir encore cette douleur qu'elle avait réveillée dans les prunelles du Survivant. Alors elle craqua. Elle envoya valser table après table, en hurlant, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Elle brisait tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main, la folie gagnant de plus en plus son esprit, lorsque deux bras puissants l'entourèrent et la collèrent contre un torse glacé sous une chemise blanche immaculée. Hermione se débattit, hurla, frappa, puis épuisée, elle finit par s'abandonner dans l'étreinte donnée, en larmes. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter, et elle chuta lourdement sur le sol, à genoux, son corps gonflé de douleur.

Draco la berça doucement, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude. Il avait horreur qu'elle fasse des crises comme celle-ci, surtout lorsqu'il n'était pas avec elle. Il partageait sa douleur, il avait deviné ce qu'elle avait fait. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le lui dise. Il la connaissait bien trop pour cela. Alors qu'il la berçait doucement, tenant fermement son corps frèle entre ses bras, il caressait tendrement ses cheveux, sans dire un mot, la laissant simplement ruiner sa chemise en déversant sa souffrance contre son épaule. Le calme après la tempête. Un soupir discret franchit les lèvres du jeune homme. Il savait qu'elle allait mal, et il savait aussi, en la voyant ainsi, qu'il ne pourrait jamais se permettre de craquer devant elle. Elle avait besoin de lui, même si elle soutenait le contraire, et il avait besoin d'elle, lui aussi, pour exister. Pour faire quelque chose de bien. Leur destin était croisé, et peu lui importait l'issue, il ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Jamais.

* * *

_**Chapitre plutôt court, je sais. Je me rattraperais au prochain. Sinon, pour expliquer, je ne compte pas faire énormément de chapitres, genre, quatres ou cinq seulement. Comme vous le voyez, les dates sont espacées d'un mois entre toutes. Je ne décris que les moments qui vont conduire Hermione et Draco à leur destinée. Donc de toute façon, pas plus de dix chapitres, c'est certain. Donc voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plut.. Review plz. xx. HNPassus. 3.**_


End file.
